Your Wish, my Command
by Panda Mistress
Summary: AU: The members of STARISH and Quartet Night are butlers who serve Nanami Haruka, a new world famous composer. Each day she is served by a different butler, with a chance at creating a new romance! Serving her won't be enough for the men so what will they do? Will they all fall for Haruka... or each other? WARNING: Slight Yaoi!
1. Men in Suits

**Men in Suits**

Haruka's POV:

Ever since I released my very first composed song, I have been getting calls non-stop from famous companies who wanted to hire me. Apparently, they took a liking to the music I make.

I took various jobs around the world, each time visiting a new place I have never seen before. They pay for my visits so that I wouldn't have to worry about it and concentrate on making music. It was all a new and exciting experience for me.

People now call me the "Shooting Prodigy" since I am the youngest composer who has ever reached the high point in music making.

As you can see, I'm still getting used to being famous. The academy that I attended wasn't the best start for me. I didn't make any friends there and every day, focused on improving my scores and one day that all paid off when I got a phone call from one of the most prestigious music company asking me to work for them.

I was surprised at the time but now I believe I can make music for everyone to enjoy.

The place that I am currently staying in is the Nanami Mansion. I don't have to travel often anymore and stay nice and comfy in the mansion. I live alone at the moment and the agency is working on getting me some helpers.

This will be my first time being served by anyone, I just hope that I can keep my composure and make friends with them.

* * *

I continued to stare out the window, anxiously waiting for the arrival of my helpers. I avoided using the word "servant" because it just makes them sound like slaves coming at my every command.

My fingers drummed the glass table, making a high-pitched ring. It's my habit every time I get nervous.

It was my first day meeting these people so I was well prepared and dressed for the occasion. I wore a cream-colored strapless dress that went up to my knees, white heels and a pink bow for my hair.

I know. It doesn't sound like I put much effort to in it, but I wanted to make my first impression a good one, so that they don't mistake me for an overly fancy woman who cares for no one but herself.

I chuckled as I remembered some of the classmates I used to have would do that to attract attention, but ended up more than they had bargained for when they would make a fool of themselves.

The sound of a door shutting brought me back to reality as I eagerly glanced out the window, a black limousine parked outside of the gates. My eyes lit up with excitement. "They're here!"

I stood up and pushed my chair in. Jogging in heels wasn't my first intention, but I ignored the pain as I raced down the double staircases that lead to the front door.

It automatically creaked opened and I smiled as I went up to the gates.

I noticed seven well dressed men standing in a row at the gates, each holding a differently wrapped gift. My driver; Hyuga Ryuya-san tipped his hat at me. "Nanami-sama, I have brought your new butlers who will also stay at this estate with you."

_They were going to stay with me? Seven men under the same roof as me?_ The thought of that made my heart flutter.

"O-okay, wh-why don't you all introduce your-yourselves." Great, all these men are making me stutter and acting like a complete fool. They're probably thinking that they should disable their contracts.

"Ittoki Otoya here!" The man with the red hair stood forward and did a quick friendly bow. "I look forward to serving you, Nanami-sama!"

I nodded and laughed nervously. "I look forward to it too." _He seems nice enough. Very energetic by the looks of it._

He walked up to me and handed me an expensive little box. "Th-this is for you!" He stuttered out.

My eyes widened as I accepted the gift. _So he was also nervous, good, I'm not the only one with a heart that is doing leaps in my chest._

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun." My hand found the lid and I slowly picked it up. A small gasp left my lips. Sitting in the box, was a thin head band speckled with small diamonds.

He nervously scratched his head. "I-I didn't know what girls would like. But I did my best!"

I looked up at him, my eyes glittering. "It's beautiful! I love wearing headbands!"

Ittoki looked surprised at first, but then blushed and stared at the ground. "I-I'm glad you like it!" His turn was over and he stepped back in line.

I handed Ittoki's gift over to Hyuga-san, who accepted it gracefully.

The next man had a serious expression on his face, which gave me the impression that he took his job seriously. "I'm Ichinose Tokiya."

I nodded slowly to him. _Gosh, he's looking at me with those eyes; I don't know what to say! _"U-Umm-"

He handed me his gift; which was a big bouquet of roses. I accepted it, but on that moment, our hands lightly brushed one another, and I felt my face beginning to turn red. "Th-thank you for the roses! They smell lovely." _Kind of like you too._

Tokiya's eyes softened and nodded, stepping back into the line.

Once again, I handed the roses to my driver.

I looked back at the men and saw the next one step forward.

He seems like the shortest one there. "I'm Kurusu Syo, pleased to meet you." He wore the same suit as everyone else, but added in his own personal touch by wearing a black hat with bobby pins in his hair.

Syo seems like he's about my age and that eased the nerves that was making me nervous. "Pleased to meet you too, Kurusu-kun!"

He blushed at that statement and looked away, his cheeks glowing pink. "You… you can call me Syo, if you want."

My eyes widened in surprise but I didn't want to disappoint him. "Th-then, Syo-kun…"

I heard oohs and chuckles from the line behind Syo and that made me blush hard.

"This is for you." He gave me a glass key chain in the shape of a music note with a small heart attached to it.

"Uwah! This is really cute! Thank you, Syo-kun!" I held gift in my hands, admiring how pretty it looks.

He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "You're welcome."

I gave the gift to Hyuga-san and continued on.

"Shinomiya Natsuki, at your service!" The next man went up to me and gave me big hug. "Wow! You look even cuter in person!"

My face heated up. "N-nice to meet you too, Shinomiya-san!" I managed to choke out.

He suddenly released me. "Sorry, didn't mean to squish you there! But here you go!" Natsuki brought out a small plush toy of Piyo, the new popular toys brand that was beating all the cute things out there.

"Ahh! I've always wanted one!" I rubbed the doll against my cheek, feeling how soft it was. "Thank you, Shinomiya-san!"

His face lit up with delight. "No, thank you!" With that said, he stepped back in line.

And once again, I handed the plush to my driver.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato; I look forward to serving you." He bowed politely.

I bowed back to him. "Nice to meet you, Hijirikawa-san." _My first impression of him was that he was very polite and probably has good manner skills._

He placed a long box in my hand and I looked curiously at it. "I wonder what's inside…" I lifted the box and there sat two silver pins, with a butterfly attached to it.

"Beautiful…" I whispered. Masato coughed and looked away shyly. "I'm glad… you liked it."

I nodded to him and he stepped back in line. I closed the box and handed them to Hyuga-san.

The next man stepped forward and bowed to me. "Jinguji Ren. I hope we get to spend time together, my lady."

Blushing must be my thing today because once again, my face grew hot. "Y-ya…"

He smiled at me. "Can you come a little closer?"

I tilted my head to one side. "Uh… s-sure." My feet moved forward and I saw his arms wrap around my head.

I felt the beating of my heart beat faster. The other men frowned as he then pulled away.

Resting on my chest was a diamond heart necklace, sparkling in all its glory. I gently rested my fingers on it. "This is… beautiful…" I looked up at Ren. "Thank you."

He smiled again. "Anything, for my lady."

Ren stepped back in line and then the last man stepped forward.

"I'm Aijima Cecil. I had no idea that you looked this… beautiful." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips.

My eyes widened. "Wha-what?!"

A playful look was seen in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel… uncomfortable."

I glanced behind him and saw the other men. I could feel the steam that was coming from them.

"U-umm, its fine… I think…"

He released my hand and pulled out a small pink flower. "This… is for you."

I accepted the flower. "Thank you."

Cecil smiled at me and stepped back in line.

"Nanami-sama, there are more butlers who are coming to serve you, but they won't be arriving until about next week." Hyuga-san told me.

I stiffened and stared at him. _More are coming?! Will I be able to take it?! Ahh, this is almost sounding like a reverse harem!_

Hyuga stared at the men. "Your rooms are on the bottom floor, each of you have your own with your name plate on it. Well I look forward to working with each and every one of you."

The men looked at each other and then made their way into the mansion, some stopping to smile at me or saying a quick greeting.

I however, stood there gawking at the ground. "Is this the start of something memorable? Or another drama?"

I sighed as Hyuga walked past me, holding the load of gifts. "It's not healthy to stay out for long." I glanced at him. "I won't stay long."

He nodded and went inside. I turned around and stared at the mansion. "My new life with these men…" I chuckled to myself, "I wonder how everything will turn out..."

* * *

**This chapter was only the introduction of the characters (even thought most of you already know who they are). Each chapter is a different butler with some interaction with others. Criticism is available for me to make my story better. **

**As you all know, I deleted my other story: Silent Heartbeat, because I thought that it wasn't going anywhere concerning the plot, so I'm sorry if that upset any of guys. T_T But I hope that this story will entertain you guys just as good!**

**Next Chapter: Otoya's Picnic**

**(Yup, first is Otoya's chapter!)**

**Vote on my new poll (found on my profile) for the NEXT Utapri Fanfic :D -Closed-  
**


	2. Otoya's Picnic

**Otoya's Picnic**

Haruka's POV:

"Nanami-sama! It's time to wake up!" I felt someone prodding my cheek and that irritated me. I groaned in my sleep and continued to ignore it. "Man, you really are a heavy sleeper." The person chuckled.

I peeked through the sheets and noticed Ittoki Otoya standing next to a cart filled with my usual breakfast foods: a bagel with cream toppings, strawberries, oranges, a small bowl of salad and a cup of iced coffee. The scent that the foods gave off was unexpectedly delicious today, compared to the other mornings.

Otoya's face lit up when he noticed me peeking. "Ah! Nanami-sama, you _are_ awake!" He smiled and pushed the cart closer to me. "I got you your breakfast!" _He seems to be having a good time, for just serving me breakfast._

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes from sleep. I squinted at him and scratched my head. "Hey, what time is it anyways." I was never usually this tired when I woke up.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and an imaginary light bulb must have gone off in his head. "Oh! It is about five o'clock! Your usual wakeup call, right?"

A dumbfounded face was on me when I continued to stare at him. "Five… o'clock…?" That's when I realized, that I was up _way _too early. "Ah! Ittoki-kun! My wakeup time is seven o'clock! Not five!" I groaned again and fell back on my bed.

Even though it was a simple mistake, he was hyperventilating about it. "S-seven o'clock?! Oh no, I must have read the schedule wrong! Ah, what'll I do?! Nanami-sama is already awake and the food is ready… Ah! I'll probably get fired!" He was basically jumping around the room like a nervous grasshopper.

"I-Ittoki-kun! C-calm down! It's fine, really!" Well, if you call waking up two hours before your time, fine. But he was still new here so mistakes are bound to happen. I sat up and smiled at him, showing that I wasn't furiously angry at him, or was in any mood of firing anyone. "Well, since I'm already awake, I'll have more time to relax in the afternoon than usual, right?"

He stopped ranting and looked at me, a surprised expression on his face. "Eh? A-are you sure… I mean… aren't you tired?" _He was worried about me? Even though this is the first time we met?_

"No, I'm not tired. I mean, just smell that food! Who would be tired after taking a whiff of that?" My stomach growled and I blushed. "Well, my stomach just answered that question."

Otoya's surprised face softened up and he laughed, which was like music to my ears. "You're already hungry? Man, you must have a big appetite!"

I let out a small sigh. I didn't want Otoya to be nervous on his first day, but it looks like he's calmed down. I stretched out my arms and sighed again. "Ittoki-kun, can you pass me the tray."

The room went silent again.

"Ahh! I forgot the food tray too?! What else could go wrong?!" He freaked out again.

I held out my hands and waved at him. "H-hey! I-Ittoki-kun!" This is bad; he's going to give himself a heart attack if he keeps this up. Then an idea lit up in my head. "I-Ittoki-kun! Let's have a picnic together! It's still bright outside –it's the summer time so the sun gets up at like four o'clock- so what do you say?"

"E-eh? A picnic…" He gaped at me. "Ya, let's do that! I'll go get the blanket while you wash up!"

Oops. I forgot that I was in my pajamas which consisted of a silk cami-top and sweat pants. I quickly pulled the sheet up to hide my face. "O-okay. I'll see you next to the big Sakura tree in the back. You know where that is right?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! All of us took a tour of the place so don't worry!" He bowed and walked out of the room, pushing the cart with him while humming a tune.

I dropped the sheets and stared at the open door. _He didn't bother to close it. _I giggled and got off the bed, making my way to the door. It gently closed and I leaned against it. _This is the perfect opportunity to get to know him better._

I closed my eyes. _But I have to get ready first._

* * *

Otoya's POV:

"Masato! Do you know where the blanket is?!" I slammed opened the kitchen door to a very surprised cook. He was in the middle of putting the icing on top of a delicious looking cream cake.

"Otoya, why do you need a blanket? And why are you up so early, you were supposed to wake her up at-"

"Ya, I know seven o'clock!" I pushed my way around the cart and stood in front of him and the cake. "I… accidently woke her up, so we decided to have a picnic!" _Hopefully I can make it up to her then. _

Masato continue to look at me until he sighed and placed the pastry bag on the table. He crouched down and fumbled around in one of the cupboards. I leaned over the countertop. "Masato?"

He suddenly jerked up and I screamed. "Wah! Don't scare me like that!" I placed my hand over my heart and sighed. He narrowed his eyes. "You get scared way too easily. But anyways," he held up a folded up checkered sheet. "This is what you were looking for?"

My eyes lit up as I accepted the sheet. "Yup! Thank you Masa-" He was suddenly gone. "Huh? Where did you-"

"You might need this." I jumped as he stood next to me holding up a picnic basket filled with food and laced with a pink ribbon. "Wah! Masato!"

He tilted his head to one side. "What is it?" I hastily grabbed the picnic basket from his hands and stared at him. "You're such a… ninja…" I mumbled.

Masato crossed his arms and walked back to his cake. "If you don't hurry, she is going to get there before you do.

My head shot up and I gasped. "You're right! Sorry for bothering you Masa!" I ran out of the kitchen, but not before bumping into the empty cart. It fell on its side with a loud crash. "Ahh! Sorry Masato! Again!"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Masato sigh again and walked over to the over turned cart. But not before mumbling, "Amateur" under his breath.

_Gotta hurry it up! Or else I could be in for some real trouble!_ Was what I thought as I ran down the hallway of the luxurious Nanami Mansion.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

"He's late." I sighed as I sat on a bench next to the Sakura tree, its petals flowing around me by the light breeze. I flattened out my pink skirt and touched the diamond head band that Otoya gave me on the first day (or rather yesterday). I brushed a strand of hair away as I saw him running up the slope, waving at me. "Nanami-sama! I got the stuff!"

I stood and waved back to him. "That's great, Ittoki-kun!" He made it up to the slope and smiled at me, breathless after the run. "I… got the… food and… blanket…!" I clapped my hands and took the basket from him. "Mmm. Still smells fresh!"

Otoya laid out the sheet and smoothed it out. He then smoothed out his suit and bowed. "Sorry it took so long." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it; I just got here a little while ago." I sat down and placed the picnic basket in front of me. Lifting up the flap, I noticed that the contents were the same as before. I laid out the food and placed my hand together. "Thank you for the food!"

I was about to take a bite out of the salad until I noticed Otoya staring at me eating. "Eh? You're not going to sit with me?" A look of surprise crossed his face and he shook his head. "Butlers must show respect to the lady of the house and we always have to stay on guard."

"Oh." I had no idea how strict rules must be for butlers. For time being, I stayed silent and continued to eat through my food.

Five minutes passed and the silence grew more awkward with every tick of the clock. I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief and glanced at Otoya. "Umm… Itto-" My eyes widened as I saw him jump towards me and pushed me down. I heard a grunt from him and he grimaced. I stared wide eyed at him. "Ittoki…kun?"

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Ahaha… That was a close one." I realized how close we were and I blushed. He suddenly got off me and I noticed a red stain on his suit. "Ahh! Ittoki-kun what is that?" I sat up and noticed a knife stuck to the ground where I was last sitting. Red was painted at the end of it. I put two and two together and gasped. "Ittoki-kun! Are you alright?!" I stood up and ran over to him, he was clutching his side. "I'm fine!" He held out a hand towards me. "Really… I'm fine…" I stopped and stared at him. _What just happened?_

"Huh, not bad for a beginner." A voice said from atop the Sakura tree. We both looked up and saw a man with brown hair sitting on one of the branches. He leaped down and chuckled. The man was wearing a graphic t-shirt with jeans and a white hat, similar to Syo's. Otoya took the defensive and suddenly moved in front of me.

"You were the one who threw the knife weren't you?" Otoya narrowed his eyes at the stranger. The man grinned and walked closer to us. "Heh, I was just testing you noobies out to see if you were ready to put your life on the line for Nanami-sama." He stopped in front of Otoya and leaned in closer to his ear making him flinch. "Of course, you were just lucky that I accidently let some petals fall to the ground above you, or else she would've been hurt already." He whispered.

The man laughed again. Otoya moved backwards to try and keep me away from the stranger. "I… Who… who are you?" He turned around and stuffed his hand into his pockets. "Just a fellow stranger." He held up a peace sign and started walking away.

"Oh, before I forget." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You better get that treated. Well bye then!" He left.

I pressed my hands together and stared at where the man once stood. _What was that all about?_ I glanced up at Otoya. "But he's right, you better get that-" My eyes widened for about the millionth time as I saw his body crumpled to the ground, a groan escaping his lips. "Po-poison…"

I kneeled beside him and begun to unbutton his suit. I gulped as I did it, as this was the first time I undressed anyone. His chest kept on rising and falling. I took off the last layer and stared at the wound, it was beginning to turn purple.

My eyes flicked back and forth to try and find something to wrap the wound with. It landed on my handkerchief and I quickly wrapped it around Otoya's abdomen. Stripping off his suit, I placed his arm around my shoulder and began to drag him back to the mansion, tears staining my face.

_Ittoki-kun… Please be alright!_

* * *

Otoya's POV:

A day has passed since I got poison in my system. It was gone now, but I still had the stranger in my mind. _He said it was for testing us… but what did he mean by that?_

I shook my head as I walked down the hallway. My turn was over for serving Nanami, but it was something that I could never forget. I blushed as I thought of how she tried to calm me when I had the wakeup call wrong.

Soon I was in the lobby, a note was attached to the door, and it was the list of names of who would serve Nanami next. I scanned the list. _Huh, so it's Tokiya's turn to serve Nanami-sama?_ I chuckled about the idea of Tokiya having to serve her. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen him ever serving anyone before?

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned around. I flinched when I saw who was standing in the center. "You again…" I gulped and went into a battler stance. But he just held up a hand. "I'm not here to fight you. I just came by to check on things." I narrowed my eyes and began to slowly release my stance. "Really now?"

The man chuckled. "I never thought that you would be this stiff towards stranger. But I just came by to tell you one thing."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "What would that be?" I flinched as he threw a card towards me and I skillfully caught it between my fingers. "We're watching you, all of you."

He was suddenly gone. But not leaving me with a lot of questions.

I lowered my hand and glanced at the card. On it had a picture of the man from before but in chibi form and holding up a peace sign. The line under it said: "_You just got poison kissed."_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And as you can already guessed, next is Tokiya's chapter! :DD  
**

**Next Chapter: Tokiya's Day at the Lake**

**Vote on my new poll (found on my profile) for the NEXT Utapri Fanfic! (Made by me) -Closed-  
**


	3. Tokiya's Day at the Lake

**Tokiya's Day at the Lake**

Tokiya's POV:

"Oh? Tokiya! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Otoya running up to me. I sighed and turned around. "Otoya, you really should be resting. Being poisoned on your first day here, what were you thinking?" I haven't heard much, but apparently a stranger tried to attack Nanami and Otoya reacted quickly, taking the hit instead. "I'm fine Tokiya! The doctor said that the poison is completely out of my system! See?" To demonstrate his well being, Otoya did a back flip in the air and landed on his feet.

"See see?!" He grinned. I sighed again and walked past him, heading to the direction of my room. "Hey, Tokiya! Wait for me!" Otoya caught up to me and matched my pace. "So, what were you doing here?"

In the moonlit sky, the wind seemed to howl with sadness, rustling the nearby trees. The lake made small ripples which gradually grew bigger. I narrowed my eyes as I quickened my pace. _I can't tell him where I was at. It will create more tension within the group._ "To-Tokiya? What's wrong?" he cried out.

I spun on my heels and faced him. His eyes widened as he bumped into me and we both fell to the ground. "Wah!" Otoya rubbed his head and looked at me, concern in his voice. "Tokiya, are you okay?"

I grimaced as I felt the wound re opened up on my right shoulder. "I… I'm fine." I pushed him away and sat up, clutching my shoulder. _I can't let him see this. _But the blood was already staining the inside of my suit; I could feel the sticky content spill out. I stood up and stared down at Otoya, wearing my mask of seriousness. "Kids should be in bed right now."

That statement made him lose it. "Ehh?! Tokiya! I'm not a kid anymore! Come on, how long have we've known each other for?! Hey! Don't walk away on me now!" I started to walk away as he continued his blabbering. _I… got to get this wound stitched up and fast. _

"Huh? Tokiya! You're bleeding!" My eyes widened and I stopped walking, he ran up to me. The lamp post above me flickered, revealing the stain. "It's nothing, just go to bed." As I started to walk away again, I felt his hand on my other shoulder. I glanced over at him, being serious for once he said, "I… know you have been going out somewhere, I've seen you. But I won't ask why, you wouldn't like that. Whatever it is for, just be careful." He released me. I looked down and moved on, leaving him behind.

"Tokiya! Just remember that it's your turn to serve Nanami-sama tomorrow!" he called out to me. I just nodded and kept going.

I can't let him know. It's my secret and mine alone. I wouldn't get any better as a butler if I didn't do this intense training. I glanced up at the moon. "I'm doing this for them." I muttered.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I tip toed down the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up. It was already half-past seven, and my butler didn't even bother to wake me up! So I had to kick myself awake and eat my breakfast in the kitchen, not like it was a bad thing, but chewing in front of a serious Masato was frightening.

My feet led me in front of Tokiya's room. I leaned on my heels and took in a deep breath. _Why didn't he come to my room this morning? _I wondered. I held my fist up and was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly slammed opened. Startled, I fell on my butt and groaned. "Oww…" I rubbed it painfully and glanced up at a very surprised and very naked Tokiya. Well, he wasn't completely naked, his sweatpants hung low on his waist and his chest was bare.

"Ahh, s-sorry!" I scrambled to my feet and bowed. He held a towel to his head; maybe he had a morning shower. "Oh, it's you." He rubbed his head awkwardly. I looked up at him. _He just came out of the shower… and he smells good. _"I-Ichinose-san! Why weren't you in my room this morning?"

"Oh that. I woke up late." He closed the door to his room and began walking down the hall, still half undressed. "He-hey! Where are you going?" I ran up to him. He sighed, but kept walking. "I'm going to get my suit from the tailor, and maybe breakfast." I looked at him in confusion. _What happened to his suit? It was fine two days ago. _"O-okay then…" I stopped walking and watched him go off on his own.

He must have had a reason for waking up late, I mean, all the butlers have an exact time to go to bed at. I scrutinized at his tiny form as he turned a corner. _Hmm. If I follow him, maybe I'll find out who he really is. _Mystery shrouded him like a cloak, making him even more interesting. _He even didn't even bother to greet me yet!_

I quietly ran down the hall and stopped at the corner. I poked my head out and saw him walking into the tailor's room. My head jerked back and forth to see if no one was around and I walked over to the room. My back pressed against the wall and I focused on the conversation inside.

"Ichinose, how did you get this rip on your first day here?" The tailor asked him. "I walked past a cactus in the back of the house and it tore into my pant leg." I was surprised on how easily he convinced the tailor by that excuse. _The only cactus we have in this place is the small potted one in my room. _Silence came between them. "Well, I fixed it up for you. Just be careful next time." The tailor chuckled. "Thank you. But I can't promise you anything." Tokiya thanked him and I heard his footsteps coming closer.

My eyes widened as I felt a hand cover my mouth and dragged me away from the room. Tokiya walked out and looked around for a moment and then went off again.

I sighed and the hand released me. I turned around to see Syo-kun standing behind me. "S-Syo-kun! What are you doing here?" He wasn't wearing his suit today, but instead wore a long blue shirt, with a vest over it, gray pants and his signature hat. "I was about to go see Tokiya about his assignment." I tilted my head to the head. "Assignment? From Hyuga-san?"

Syo's eyes widened and he started to wave his hands at me. "Uhh. N-nothing! It was nothing! There was no assignment, definitely not!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "O-okay then…" He sighed and smiled. "But isn't Tokiya supposed to be your butler today?" I nodded. _He was supposed to be. I wonder what's gotten into him._ Syo scratched his head in frustration. "Hmm. I bet he was staying up again." I was about to ask why until I heard a voice from behind me. "Sorry I am late, Nanami-sama."

I jumped as Tokiya bowed to me, with his newly stitched suit. "Ah! I-Ichinose-san!" I heard Syo sighed. "Tokiya, you really shouldn't do the _thing _to often. I heard you got hurt from Otoya." My eyes widened as I glanced at him. "You… your hurt?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at Syo. "He told you that?"

Syo was taken aback. "Umm. I mean… you shouldn't push yourself to hard." I kept on glancing back and forth between the two men, not knowing where this conversation is headed. Tokiya closed his eyes. "It is none of your concern. So please don't worry." _What is going on? _Still clueless, I decided to just play this by ear. Syo narrowed his eyes. "I've seen what you put yourself through. Just take of yourself." He pulled his hat over his eyes and walked away.

Tokiya crossed his arms and addressed me. "I'm sorry for being late once again. But know that I have already prepared today's activity." I glanced up at him. "What might that be?" The conversation from before already slipping away from my mind. A smile slowly forming on his lips. "We are going to have a relaxing day at the lake."

My eyes lit up and I clapped my hands together. "Ah! What a great idea!" _I have always been to the lake by myself, but now I can finally have someone by my side for that! _"Have you prepared everything for that?" I asked him politely. He nodded. "I have the boat tied to the dock, and a picnic lunch after." I was impressed; he had everything already set up before hand.

"Alright, I'll go get ready then. See you in a bit!" I smiled and skipped off to my room, wondering what to wear for this occasion.

* * *

Tokiya's POV:

"I see you have a boat out." A voice said to me. I flinched as I dropped the rope that was supposed to be tied to the boat. I glanced up and saw him. "Kotobuki-san, what are you doing here?" He jumped down from the tree he was occupying and grinned. "Just checking up on you." I stood up and faced him. "I heard what you did to Otoya, I didn't like that, he could've been killed!" The memory of yesterday's incident was burned into my head. Otoya's screams echoing down the hall as the doctor had the poison removed.

I clenched my fist. "He's still a kid, go easy on him." Reiji chuckled. "Even if he is still a kid, we need to push him to his limits. A butler's life isn't all fun and games, its survival."

I hung my head. _I know that, but it still makes sense to go easy on beginners. _"You were different though. I was surprised you wanted to take this intense training while serving Nanami-sama." Reiji recalled. He directed his attention to the boat. "So what's the boat for?"

"We are having a day at the lake. Does that bother you?" I glare at him. He held out his hands in defense. "Whoa whoa. Don't take all your anger out on me!" He grinned again. "Just for a heads up, watch yourself on that boat trip."

My eyes widened as I swung my head at him. "What does that mean?" But he was already gone. I swore under my breath.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

"Wah! This view is beautiful!" I leaned over the edge of the boat, spotting all the colorful fish in the lake. Tokiya sighed. "Nanami-sama, please keep yourself away from the edge. It's dangerous." I glanced up at him. "Aw. But Ichinose-san!" I pouted. _I wanted to see if I could find a rainbow colored fish! _But I obeyed his warning and sat back down in the boat. "But it really is nice out." I said.

He nodded and continued to row slowly. I placed my elbows on the rim and stared out. _I wonder if this is how my life will be from now on, slowly rowing towards peace. _I suddenly flinched as I felt something cold touch my feet. I looked down and saw water. "I-Ichinose-san! The boats filling up with water!" His eyes widened and he stood up. "Is this his doing?" he muttered. He glanced at me and suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "Nanami-sama, I want you to hold your breath." He whispered into my ear.

Surprised, I nodded. "Are we abandoning the ship?" I asked slyly. He smiled and chuckled. "It would appear so.

I took in a gulp of air and Tokiya jumped into the lake. The water kept on getting into my eyes and it stung painfully. I kept on squinting as he swam to shore which was further away than I thought. My heart raced faster when I realized that I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I started to panic and signaled to Tokiya. He noticed and worry crossed his face, he picked up the pace.

I couldn't take it any longer and released my breath. My eyes widened as water began to enter my mouth. Too much went in and I blacked out.

* * *

Tokiya's POV:

I started to panic, Haruka had already passed out and I'm nowhere near the shore! I cursed and tried to swim faster. "Hey! Tokiya!" I looked up and saw Syo holding a floatation device. He tossed it to me and I quickly grabbed it. He began to pull me to shore. _We'll be okay… just a little more! _"I think that's enough from you."

My eyes widened as I saw Mikaze Ai appear from behind Syo. He placed Syo in a death lock and Syo dropped the rope. "What… Mikaze-san… what are… you doing?!" Syo groped at the hands. Ai leaned in towards his ear. "This is Ichinose-san's test. Don't interfere." I glared at the scene. We were almost there, just a few more strokes!

It felt like a century, but we finally made it to shore. I placed Haruka on the ground and began panting. Ai released Syo from the lock and he stared at me. "Ichinose-san, you preformed that rescue sloppily." He began to walk away, Syo beginning to get his breath back chased after him. "Wait!"

I stared at Haruka. _She must've swallowed a large amount of water to pass out like that. _There was only one thing I need to do to save her!

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I felt something warm on my lips. It was nice but my chest still ached. I blinked a few times and saw Tokiya lower his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as he raised his head. I began to cough uncontrollably. "I-Ichinose-san… what… happened?" I sat up and he supported me by placing his hand on my back. "Don't push yourself. You're okay now."

Tears streamed down my face. "I… I…" He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh. It's okay… its okay your safe now." I cried on his wet shoulder. _Why was I crying? The fact that I almost died? The fact that Ichinose-san risked his life for mine? _

_Or the fact that I was just weak?_

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done! Thanks for reading you guys! Review, favorite, follow!  
**

**Next Chapter: Syo's Scenery**

**Vote on my new poll (found on my profile) for the NEXT Utapri Fanfic! (Made by me) -Closed-  
**


	4. Syo's Scenery

**Syo's Scenery**

Syo's POV:

"Wait! Mikaze-san!" I yelled at his retreating figure. _The death lock that he put me in was more powerful than before. I wonder why that is. _He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" I caught up to him and held a fist up. "Idiot! Couldn't you see that Tokiya was drowning?! Were you trying to kill him?!" _I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. _Ai had that poker-faced expression on like he didn't care that two lives were about to go down. "Like I've said before, that was his test. So you had no right to interfere. Even if you two are part of our training."

It was true, me and Tokiya both agreed to do secretive training with the seniors to better ourselves as butlers. In our world, nothing is more important than the lives of our master or mistress. There have been many cases of murder involving people who have struck gold. As butlers, we must protect those lives to prevent more deaths. So far, it's only me and Tokiya who are in this training out of the ones here.

Every night, we would sneak out of the compound and meet up with our trainers and go through rigorous obstacle courses; to try to escape an avalanche while carrying a briefcase full of money and a baby in the other hand, to setting the tea table with the correct portions in the right spots. Doing this while working full time for Nanami-sama can really put you on edge.

To make it worse, the seniors are targeting the others, like they have already done with Otoya, creating a situation that they have to react smartly to. I didn't like that one bit.

"If you are done ranting, I have a location that I must get too." He stared at me and I gritted my teeth. "Just… go easy on Natsuki… please." Ai had been assigned to Natsuki, to try to see if he was butler material. Of course, Natsuki had no idea he was being tested. He blinked but said nothing as he turned around and walked away.

I clenched my fists together, determination shining in my eyes. "I have to get stronger!"'

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I sighed as I tapped the fork on plate aimlessly, yesterday's event playing through my mind like a broken movie projector. _I wonder if he's alright… _"Nanami-san, you shouldn't be picking your food like that." My butler for today; Syo told me. I glanced at him, a frown spreading across my face. "Syo-kun, I just can't help thinking about yesterday." If every day was going to be like that; my butler risking their life for mine, then maybe I should just give up on being famous. If it means keeping them safe.

"I bet you're thinking about giving up your dream." He said nonchalantly. I stabbed my fork into a piece of meat and began pushing it around. "You shouldn't do that for our sake. I know how much you love to compose music." That statement caught me off guard and I accidentally flung the meat right at me.

I scrutinized at the meat as it slid down my pearl white dress. "Oh no, that will definitely leave a mark! Umm, here let me." Syo grabbed his towel and picked up the meat that rests between my legs. His fingers tickled my thighs and I fidgeted uncomfortably. He noticed and glanced at me. "Whats wrong? If you're worried about the dress I'll have it cleaned up." I looked away and blushed. "I-It wasn't about that…"

Syo cocked his head. "Hmm? Then what-" The room suddenly pitched into darkness, I flinched and covered my mouth, preventing the scream that was about to escape. I felt hands rest itself on my shoulder and I glanced up, seeing Syo's concerned face as he stared at the door. "Don't worry Nanami-sama, I'm here." My head bobbed up and I relaxed my hands. "Syo-kun, I'm going to smell really bad if I don't change."

Meat can really stink if it has been left out too long, attracting insects to its bloody smell. Syo frowned and tapped his chin. "You're right." My eyes lit up and I placed my hand on top of his. "I have a spare dress in the room next door." He nodded and walked over to the closed door. I heard him rattle it a few times. "Damn, the power outage must've locked it." Our doors don't run on keys, they run on electricity, once you close it; it stays shut until a designated time has been set for it to re open.

I stood up and walked over to the closed drawer. "Umm, I think there are some extra clothing in here." I usually don't keep clothing in my bedroom, but these were just some emergency ones that I could grab in case a fire would ever happen. He went over to me and looked over my shoulder. I pulled the drawer up and gasped. "Ah! I forgot that I had them all brought to the Laundromats!" I hung my head low. _How embarrassing, now I'm going to smell like rotten meat for the rest of the day._

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Syo pointed to the far corner of the drawer. I followed his fingers until my eyes rests on a folded t-shirt. I picked it up and let it flatten out. It was a white t-shirt with a graphic of a yellow kitten imprinted on it. "Is this it?" _A t-shirt, with no jeans or pants, perfect. _

Syo helped me up and I placed the t-shirt on top of the drawer. "U-umm you better turn around, Syo-kun." I blushed and looked away. His eyes widened and his face also reddens as he spun around. "R-right…" I sighed and fumbled around for the back zipper. My hands laid on it and I tried to pull it down. I scrutinized and realized that it was stuck.

Feeling even more embarrassed, I looked over my shoulder at him. "S-Syo-kun… My zipper… is stuck…" I saw him stiffen and then turned to face me. "A-alright. Hold on a sec." I looked forward and shut my eyes. I felt his fingers lightly touch my back and I flinched. He successfully got it unstuck and it went down. He then pulled the ribbon off and placed it on the drawer. I gasped as I felt the dress fall to the ground, leaving me in my undergarments.

"S-S-Syo-kun? I-I think that's enough." I managed to get out. His eyes widened and he jerked back. "Ah! I-I… S-s-sorry!" He turned around and hung his head. I sighed and pulled the t-shirt over my head, still leaving me with my laced panty. My face reddens as I just realized that I was in a locked room, in my underwear, with a guy. "U-umm. Please excuse my appearance." I bowed as he turned around. His eyes automatically flickered away from my sight as he nervously scratched his chin. "I-I'm sorry that you were forced into this situation."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a warm smile. "It wasn't your fault the power went out. Besides," I went over to the curtains and tugged on it. "We can have at least a little sunlight in here-" My eyes widened as Syo sprinted over and wrapped his arms around my midsection, pulling me away from the window. "Don't. A mistress shouldn't expose herself in just her underwear." I flinched as he said that and I hung my head in embarrassment. "I… Y-you're right. I was foolish."

He tightened his hold on me and I glanced up at him. "Syo…kun?" He narrowed his eyes. "The world is cruel for us butlers. Not knowing what surprise tricks they can pull on your most cherished one." His eyes closed and I felt his warm breath slide down my back. "Not again… I don't… I don't want anyone getting hurt. Like yesterday, when you and Tokiya almost died out there…"

I never really understood how any of the butlers felt when they were serving me. Was there something out there that I don't know about? Something dark and dangerous that was targeting me? Feeling more confused than ever, I placed my hand over his and stared straight ahead. "Syo-kun. Something is out to get me. Right?" He stiffened and sighed. "I'm sorry. But I can't say just yet. Just know that we're here for you and you shouldn't worry about-"

My body shook and I tore away from his embrace. "Why shouldn't I worry? You guys just appear in my life and I suddenly have the need to get to know you better so that we can connect. You're a human being just like I am, and nothing is more important than a human life! So stop acting like you can just sacrifice yourself for my sake!"

* * *

Syo's POV:

I closed the door to her room and stared at it. The power was back on, but what she said kept on bouncing around in my head like a ping-pong ball. _"…stop acting like you can just sacrifice yourself for my sake!" _I gritted my teeth and walked away. "If only she knew why."

My eyes flickered to my dress shoe and noticed that the laces have come undone. I bent down and retied them together. I narrowed my eyes as I heard footsteps running towards me. "Syo-chan!" My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder. "N-Natsu-" He pushed me down and smiled. "Did you see the blackout? It was soo scary! And I made shadow puppets with Otoya!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That's great Natsuki. Now get off of me!"

He laughed and pushed himself off. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Man. You really shouldn't do that. I could've ripped my suit." _"U-umm. Please excuse my appearance." _I blushed as I recalled the scene of Nanami half-naked in the room. What a sad excuse for a butler I am, seeing his mistress in only her undergarments. "Eh, Syo-chan, why are you getting red?" Natsuki leaned in closer and looked at me innocently. I jerked my head back and covered my face with my hand. "N-nothing! Anyways, what are you doing here Natsuki?"

"Well, after the blackout, I wanted to see if you and Haru-chan were okay!' He smiled and helped me up. I brushed away any lingering dirt that was on my suit. "Oh. But hey, when did you start calling Nanami-sama "Haru-chan"?!" He tapped his chin as if it was a really hard question to answer. "Umm. I don't know, I guess she looks more like a Haru-chan!" I stared at him and sighed. "Well, just don't be disrespectful around her." Natsuki grinned and saluted. "Yes sir!" He skipped away happily. _He's just too optimistic about things. But if his other side were to show… _I shuddered at the thought.

"Careful where you walk. You might just end up hurt." I flinched as Jinguji Ren appeared from the corner. "Ren! What are you doing here?" He walked up to me and bent down. "Saving your life, it appears." He stood up holding a thorny rose. My eyes widened. _How had I not seen this before? _He threw the rose out an open window and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just to let you know, starting today, I'm part of _it _too."

_It? Does that mean? _"Hey Ren!" But he was already halfway down the hall. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists together. "Ren. You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?" I muttered. Yes, Ren decided to train with the seniors along with me and Tokiya.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I sat on the swing outside my mansion, watching the song birds' wave good bye to each other for the day. I frowned as I remembered the situation from before. _I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. _I sighed and suddenly spotted a silhouette of a person walking past the garden. I scrutinized at them and my eyes lit up. "Oh! Syo-kun! Over here!" I waved to him. He noticed me and walked over. I slid over and invited him to sit next to me.

"Syo-kun, I wanted to say how sorry I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you-" He stopped me midsentence. "No, I should be the one who is sorry. You were right. I should start cherishing my life as I do others. So for letting me finally realize that, thank you." Syo held out his arms and I accepted his embrace. I smiled. "Your life is something you can only control. Don't forget that, Syo-kun."

He nodded and pulled away. The setting sun caught my attention and I gazed at it in awe. "Wow, look at that Syo-kun!" I pointed ahead of me. He followed my finger and smiled softly. "Ya, that is pretty." I flinched as his hand suddenly shot to my back.

I stared at him. "Syo-kun?" He laughed nervously and tossed something away. "Ah, I saw some dust on your dress." Confused I continued to stare at the sunset.

What I didn't know, was that only a few inches behind me, lay a poisonous dart that almost pierced my heart, had not Syo stopped it from doing so.

* * *

**Did you see the new episode today? -3- It was just... ahh!**

**Next Chapter: Natsuki's Other Side**

**Vote on my new poll (found on my profile) for the NEXT Utapri Fanfic! (Made by me) -Closed-  
**


	5. Natsuki's Other Side

**Natsuki's Other Side**

Haruka's POV:

I was almost out of breath. It was all dark and I couldn't see anything. It only seemed like I was running in place, trying uselessly to get away from _it. _I didn't know what _it _was, but I knew that if I stopped running, it would be all over for me. "Why are you running? You know it's futile." The voice seemed to echo around me.

Sweat poured down my face and I let out a pathetic whimper. "P-please! Wh-who are you?" I kept on running until I felt the floor vanish from underneath my feet. I fell through it, and as I did, the voice came back. "Useless little girl. Did I not tell you already? Now die!"

* * *

I woke up with a start, hair sticking to my forehead and my heart racing in my chest. "I-it was just a dream. Ya, just a dream…" _But it seemed too real for it to be only a dream. I wonder why that is… _I pressed my hand to my heart and sighed. I've probably been thinking about the events from three days ago, when someone was trying to attack me.

"Eh? So what was your dream about?" I flinched as the voice appeared in front of me. Natsuki stared at me with curious eyes. "Wah! W-when did you get here?!" _And how did I not see him before? _He laughed and smiled at me. "Why, I was here this whole time! Waiting for you to wake up!" My eyes widened in surprise. "Th-the whole time? You mean you've been here the whole night?" He laughed again.

"Shinomiya-san, you shouldn't do that, it'll be bad for your health if you stay up." My eyes wandered to his tie, it was undone. "Ah, let me do that for you." I leaned in closer and began to fix his tie. His eyes widened as I finished and sat back. His face softened and he touched the tip of his tie. "Thank you, Haru-chan." I smiled at him. "You're welcome." I tilted my head to the side. "Eh, but why do you call me Haru-chan?" No has ever addressed me by that nickname before, well, besides my grandmother.

He tapped his chin and laughed. "Well isn't it obvious? You seem really cute, that's why!" I was taken aback by his comment. Me cute? I blushed and hung my head. "I… never thought of myself as cute…" I mean how could I? My head was always filled with music and scores. I scratched my head and looked at him. "W-well, I guess you could call me that…" His face lit up and he threw his arms around me. "Thank you!"

I laughed nervously. "Ah, y-you're welcome? I think." He released me and stared at me some more. "So, what do you want to do today?" I stretched out my arms and yawned. "Umm. How about we go take a walk in the backyard? It seems like we have good weather today." He smiled and did a thumbs up. "That sounds fun! I'll get you your breakfast and then we can get started!"

* * *

Natsuki's POV:

I skipped down the hallway happily humming a tune. "Hmm, since Haru-chan is eating her breakfast, I might as well get some fresh air." I stopped at the door and waited until it opened. I stepped out and smelled the air. "Ah, Haru-chan was right! It _is _nice outside."

Looking around the garden, I saw many varieties of plants lined up, each sorted by color so it looks like a marvelous rainbow that stretched across the field. "So pretty…" I smiled and walked down the path between the flowers. "Hold it right there." I flinched at the sudden arrival of a man. He stood in front of me and had cyan color hair. "Huh? Umm, are you lost or something?" I tilted my head to the side to look at this stranger.

He narrowed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Shinomiya Natsuki, correct?" My eyes widened at the sound of my name. "Ehh, how did you know that?" He sighed and rested his fingers on his temple. "Guess the data that I collected was true after all. That you _do _have two sides of yourself." I scrutinized at him. _Two sides? Of myself? _"Umm, what do you mean?"

The man parted his feet slightly and lifted one hand into the air. "Well since you asked, I'll gladly show you." I flinched as he sprinted towards me. I narrowed my eyes and swiftly dodged his attack by a centimeter. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and swiped his mouth. "Heh, not bad for this half of you."

Feeling more confused, I decided to ask him what this was all about. "Hey, why are you suddenly attacking me? Did I do something to upset you?" I saw him sigh again. "That's why I don't like working undercover." He looked up. "I'm Mikaze Ai. Just remember that name."

My eyes lit up and I clapped my hands together. "Ah, does that mean we're friends now?" Ai's eye twitched and he continued to stare at me. "Eh, friends? Us?" I opened my mouth to speak but he was suddenly gone. "Huh? Where did you-"

I flinched as I felt his hand on my back. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him; he still had on his poker face. "Ah, so this is how you activate it." I shivered as his hand crawled up my back and rested on the tip of the temple of my glasses. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Ai's lips tilted upwards to a small smile. "Just testing something." I felt the temples rise from the back of my ear; the glass went over my head until they were removed from my face. Ai held the glasses in his hand and crossed his arms. I squinted at the door in front of me. "U-Umm. Can I have my glasses back?"

Suddenly I felt another warmth inside of me, kind of like another entity. My eyes widened as that force blocked me off and took control.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

"Hmm. I guess Shinomiya-san would be waiting for me in the garden." I walked down the hall and stopped at the automatic doors. It creaked open and I let myself bask in the warmness of the sun. I smiled and held my arms out. "So warm…"

My eyes fell on the form of Natsuki; his back was turned towards me. My eyes lit up and I trotted up to him. "Ah, sorry I'm late. I had some trouble with-" My eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder bearing an angry glare. I cautiously took a step back. "Sh-Shinomiya-san…?"

He spun on his heels to face me. Suddenly, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "W-wah! Wha-what?!" He gritted his teeth and leaped into a nearby tree. We landed on a branch and I shut my eyes, not wanting to look down. "Hey, get down here. I still need to examine you."

I heard him take in a deep breath. "Never. Just leave already!" I blinked and saw a man below us. He was holding Shinomiya's glasses. "E-ehh? Aren't those yours glasses?" I flinched as he glared at me again. I decided to shut up.

"If you try anything to hurt Natsuki then you're just begging for a beating." Huh? Hurt Natsuki? I looked over at him confused. _What does he mean by hurting himself? _The man at the bottom shrugged and held the glasses up. "I guess I could give you these back, now that I know your secret."

The man threw the glasses into the tree and Shinomiya caught it with his free hand. The man left. Shinomiya frowned and leaped down. I glanced at him nervously and waved. "U-umm. If you don't mind, I'd like you to set me down."

He glared at me but obeyed and placed me back on solid Earth. I sighed. _What was all that about? _I glanced at him. "Y-you're not Shinomiya Natsuki… are you?" I did it. I asked an impossible question. He stared at me and gave a wicked grin. "Hmm? So you prefer him than Shinomiya Satsuki?"

I flinched as he placed his finger under my chin. "Shame. I was going to show you a good time too." He brought my face closer to his and I began to feel the sweat on my neck. "Wa-wait a minute!" My eyes were locked on his. I felt his breath on my lips and my heart raced.

"Hold on!" Syo's voice rang out and he leaped onto Satsuki's back. I was released and I immediately took a few paces back. "S-Syo-kun!" Satsuki narrowed his eyes as he tried to pry Syo off his shoulders. Syo glanced at me. "Nanami-sama! Get his glasses!"

I nodded quickly and entered the fray. My hands clasped the glasses and tore it away from his grasp. "G-got it!" I called to him. Syo nodded and he waved his hand. "Throw it here!" I tossed it and he skillfully caught it and placed it back on Satsuki's eyes.

His eyes widened and I began to see the innocent look back in it. He glanced at me and tilted his head. "Huh? Haru-chan, when did you get here?" It seems like he didn't remember what had just happened. "I-I just got here! Ya, that's right…" He nodded slowly and looked up.

"Eh, Syo-chan, when did you get up there?" Syo's eyes widened and he scratched his head. "U-umm… well…" Natsuki's eyes lit up and he laughed. "Ah, you want a piggyback ride! I'll be glad to give you one!"

Syo waved his hands helplessly. "N-n-no! N-not that!" Natsuki smiled and began to jog around the garden, with Syo desperately trying not to fall off. I stared at the scene and giggled. The event before was still in my mind. Satsuki, the other half of Natsuki? It didn't make sense. I shook my head. Well, nothing made sense these days.

I continued watching Natsuki carry Syo around the garden until it was lunch time.

* * *

Natsuki's POV:

"Ah, I'm sorry we didn't get to have our walk." I bowed to Haruka. She waved her hands at me as she ate her lunch. "It's nothing to worry about. Besides, we can have our walk after lunch." My face lit up and I clapped my hands. "Great!" _I'm glad that she didn't yell at me. That would've been bad. _

I narrowed my eyes as I remembered Ai. Why had he said all those things and why did he remove my glasses? _What happened back there? I need to know. _To find out, a good detective must always return to the scene of the crime. I glanced at Haruka. "Sorry, but I need to… uh check something. Do you mind eating alone for a while?"

She looked up at me. "Hmm? I don't mind at all." I did a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you! I'll be right back, just in time for our walk!" I waved to her as I shut the door to her room.

Now to find out what happened. I walked to the door once again and waited for it to open. It slid opened and I stepped out. Nothing changed since I was last here. "Okay, I'm here. Now what?" I muttered to myself. I decided to walk on the path like I did last time. "Hmm. Ai appeared somewhere here."

I took a gander at the garden, no sign of the mysterious Ai. I frowned and tapped my chin. "I wonder where he went." Feeling disappointed that I couldn't come up with any clues, I decided to head back. I flinched as I felt the warm presence again. _"I'll… protect you… so don't worry…" _I pressed my hand against my head as I heard a voice that sounded almost like mine. I gasped as I saw an image began to take shape in front of me. "Wh-who are you?" But I already knew who it was. It was me.

Well, without the glasses. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheeks with them. "U-umm…" I didn't know how to respond. _"I said I'd protect you. So whenever you're in trouble, call me out." _He leaned in closer, I slammed my eyes shut. After about a few seconds, I blinked and he was gone.

I scratched my head as I glanced around the perimeter. "I'm glad no one is here." But that mirage was _definitely _a clue… At least, that's what I think. I gasped as I realized how long I have been out. "Ah! Haru-chan! The walk!"

The events that happened today were mentally pushed back into the corners of my mind. I doubt I'll ever bring them up again. I ran through the doors and back to Haruka's room.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I held his hand as we walked through the field of flowers that lay upon us. Our arms swung back and forth as he happily hummed a tune. I glanced at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He stopped humming and looked at me. "Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. I shook my other hand at him and laughed it off. "Ah, never mind. Just forget about it." He continued to stare at me, but then smiled. "Anything you want Haru-chan!" I sighed in relief and continued forward. _I can't tell him what happened. It'll make him more stressful with the addition of being a butler._

Thinking too much can make you lose track of your surroundings. I didn't notice the rock that was in front of me and I tripped over it. "W-wah!" I was also holding on Natsuki's hand, so I brought him down with me. I blinked and came into contact with his green eyes. Surprise was shown in his eyes as he stared at me, with both of his hands on either side of my head.

I felt my face heat up and I turned away. "S-sorry!" I heard him laugh and he fell in besides me. "Isn't it nice out, Haru-chan?" I gave a soft smile. "Y-ya. It is." He smiled back and closed his eyes. I did the same as I heard his breathing become in sync with mine. Together, we laid in the field of flowers until Syo came looking for us during dinner time.

* * *

**Ahh, so much fluffiness at the end :3 Also, I didn't get to thank you guys for the support you've given me for this fanfic, so thank you!  
**

**Next Chapter: Strange Occurrences**

**Vote on my new poll (found on my profile) for the NEXT Utapri Fanfic! (Made by me) It'll be as good as this one, or maybe even better! xD -Closed-  
**


	6. Strange Occurrences

**Strange Occurrences**

Haruka's POV:

Today was the butlers' day off, so no one will be accompanying me today. The thought of that seemed lonely at first, probably because I was used to having someone to talk to everyday, unlike before. I sighed as I picked up the gardening can and made my way over to the row of flowers. I gently sprinkled some water on the petals. A butterfly flew by and landed on my hand which was holding the handle. I smiled and switched hands. I raised the butterfly closer to my face.

Royal blue wings with black strips, confirming it as an Emperor Butterfly. "Beautiful." I whispered to it. A butterfly's life is a short, but wondrous one, being a role model to all the insects by spreading its beautiful wings and flying off. I frowned as it flew away from my hand. If only I could be that butterfly, making my music for the happiness of everyone.

I watched it fly off towards the sun. Feeling a wave of fatigue hit me, I decided to go back inside. Staying up late wasn't my intention in the first place, but I had deadlines due. I placed the watering can on a patio chair and walked inside.

The first thing I noticed was Cecil and Otoya play fighting in the hall. C-Cecil-san, Ittoki-kun!" I ran up to them and they looked up. Cecil's face lit up and he released Otoya who was trying to pin him to the ground. "Ah, Haruka!" He stood up and grabbed both of my hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

Otoya, witnessing the whole scene, decided to cut in between us. "Cecil-kun! You shouldn't rudely touch Nanami-sama like that!" He took his hand away from mine. Cecil scratched his head and laughed. "Ah, I guess you're right." He turned to me and did a small bow. I waved my hands at him. "I-It wasn't a big deal Cecil-san."

He smiled. Otoya crossed his arms. "Well, he still shouldn't have done that." I heard the jealousy laced in his voice. I sighed and bowed to them. "Excuse me, but I must be going now." They bowed back and I began to walk away from them.

Suddenly stopping, I glanced over my shoulder. "Oh ya, you guys should behave while in the halls, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Otoya laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Y-ya. Sorry." I smiled and started walking again.

I pursed my lips as I re called the close encounters that have happened ever since the butlers came here. _Someone is obviously trying to target me. _The thought of that scared me and I wrapped my hands around my stomach. I glanced nervously around each corner that I pass, fearing that someone or something is out to get me.

No one was serving me today so the possibility of that happening was high. The kitchen came into view, and I decided to get some ice cream to ease the nerves. I grabbed hold of the handle and I pulled it open. "E-excuse me." I saw Masato and Ren there and that eased some of the tension.

"Oh? Why if it isn't my lady." Ren made his way over to me. "Came to see me already, eh?" I looked away and felt my face reddened. "Th-that's-" Luckily, Masato came to my rescue. "Ren, stop that. You're making her uneasy." I sighed in relief as he backed away from me. Ren smiled and took a seat in the nearest chair.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked me. I pressed my two index fingers together and lowered my head. "U-umm. Well I was going to get something to eat." Masato stared at me and then made his way towards the huge refrigerator. "Hmm. I'll be glad to make you something. What did you have in mind?"

"Desert!" I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth. _Ah, I said that a little too loud. _Ren chuckled and Masato opened the fridge. "Would cake suit your tastes?" I nodded and he took out a two layer white cake decorated with pink frosting on the rim, and in the center was a statue of a blue butterfly. My eyes lit up as I saw it. _It's just like the butterfly from earlier! _

Ren rested his arm on the table. "Eh, it seems like you've already taken a liking to that butterfly." I smiled and nodded. "I saw one just like that earlier today." Masato placed the cake on the counter and grabbed a cake cutter from the drawer. Slicing a quarter piece from the cake, he also grabbed an expensive china plate from the cupboard.

He slid the piece onto the plate. "Here you go." I walked over to him and picked up the fork. "Thank you for the food!" I slid the fork down and picked up the cake, popping it into my mouth. I smiled and placed both hands on my cheek. "Uwah! This is really good! You're a very talented cook Hijirikawa-san!"

I saw him blush and he looked away. "It… it was nothing." Ren laughed. "That sure wasn't _nothing_." I nodded in agreement. He gave a dry cough. "Mind your own business, Ren." Ren shrugged and winked at me, I smiled.

* * *

A burp escaped my mouth and I blushed. That cake sure was good. I walked down the hall, on my way to my room. I stiffened as I heard shuffling coming from behind the door. I looked at it nervously, adrenaline beginning to build up in me. I gulped and reached for the handle.

I gasped as it suddenly threw open and a something pulled me inside. I tried to let out a scream, but a hand suddenly slammed itself over my mouth. I struggled against the intruder and panicked when I saw the door suddenly slammed itself shut.

Darkness engulfed me, the curtains were closed and the light was off. I could feel my heart racing faster by the second. The intruder suddenly let me go and I spun around. My eyes widened as I saw four strangers sitting on my bed. I backed away and pressed my back against the door. "Wh-who a-are you guys?"

"Eh? You mean you don't remember me?" A man got up from the bed and looked at me. I scrutinized at him and suddenly it hit me. "Y-you were the one who hurt Ittoki-kun!" He smiled and took off his hat. "Glad you finally remembered."  
He held out a hand and I stared at it. "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last time, I'm Kotobuki Reiji." Still in shock, I didn't do anything. "Why are you casually introducing yourself when you scared her half to death last time?" Reiji looked back at the man who spoke to him. "Aw come on Ranmaru. I don't to be known as a "killer"."

The man called Ranmaru looked away and crossed his arms. Reiji grinned and he turned his attention back to me. "Say, you're probably wondering what's been happening around here, huh?" I mustered up my courage and narrowed my eyes. "Wh-why are you hurting my friends?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We're trying to make them better butlers." The young man I saw from yesterday spoke up. Ranmaru glanced at him. "Ai, are you really going to tell her everything?" Ai said nothing as he continued to look at me like I was an interesting specimen.

I glanced at my hand and noticed that it was shaking, but I didn't care. I held up a fist and put on a brave face. "Y-you leave everyone out of this, it's me you want right?"

They stared at me with surprise on their face. Reiji tilted his head to the side. "Eh? What makes you think we're after you?" The last man sighed and placed his fingers on his temple. "Reiji, if you were her, and you were attacked left and right by the same person, wouldn't you be suspicious of that person?" Ai nodded. "You should try thinking more like Camus, Reiji."

"Eh, not you too Ai-Ai!" Reiji sighed and crossed his arms. "Well I guess you're right of being cautious of us, but don't worry, we're not out to hurt you." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Th-that's hard to believe, after all the dangers you've put me through." I glared at them some more. "Plus the fact that all of you are in _my _room with the curtains and lights turned off!"

They said nothing as the idea sunk into their head. "Huh, I've never noticed." Camus said bluntly. Reiji grinned and he looked at him. "You think a bit more then." Ai frowned and Ranmaru sighed in frustration. I looked back between them. "S-so why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

Ai stood up and walked up to me. I pressed my back against the door even harder. "I'll just say it quick and easy; we came to warn you that there are suspicious characters lurking around. Also, if you ever run into us in an unpredictable situation, do not stop us from doing our job." He leaned in closer to my face. I felt the sweat beginning to pour down my neck.

He stared at me some more and then narrowed his eyes. "Remember what I've said, got it?" I nodded slowly. Camus and Ranmaru stood up and walked over to the window. Camus looked back at us. "Hey, Reiji, Ai, let's go." Ai jerked back and made his way over to the others, Reiji lagging behind him.

They window opened and the three of them jumped out. Reiji looked back at me and grinned. "See you again." Then he leapt out of the window with the others. I ran towards it and glanced down; they were nowhere in sight.

I sighed and wiped my forehead. "What a strange day this has been." My eyes suddenly locked onto a flying shape. I clapped my hands together as the blue butterfly came back. It flew into my room and landed on my desk. "Ah, you're back!" I leaned in closer to it and stared at its beauty. "Mhm, it would definitely be better to be a butterfly." It waved its wing and I sighed. "Beauty is everything for you, huh?"

I frowned as it flew out the window. I ran over to it again and placed my elbows on the window pane. Flying wherever you want, spreading your happiness everywhere you go. "Was that what it means to be a butterfly?" I whispered.

* * *

**Ya, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I was really tired. x.x But anyways, the votes are in aaaand... its a tie. I've noticed that the Knights and Superheroes kept on tying each other so I thought, why not, I'll do both. I haven't started on either one yet, but when it does come out, be sure to look out for it!**

**Next Chapter: Masato's Lessons  
**


	7. Masato's Lessons

**Masato's Lessons**

Masato's POV:

"Ren, where are you going in the middle of the night?" I frowned as I saw Ren look over his shoulder and smirked. "Whats it to you? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I crossed my arm and made my way over to him. "I should I ask you the same thing." We stared each other down for a minute. Ren shrugged and walked away. I held out a hand. "Wait!" He stopped and stuffed his hands down his pockets. "Masa, just mind your own business."

He walked off and disappeared into the darkness, leaving me with mixed feelings. _He's definitely hiding something. _I frowned as I made my way back to my room. As my hand touched the handle, the door suddenly flew opened. I jerked back as I stared at a wide eyed Syo. "Wah! Masato, why are you out here?" I looked past him. "I was just returning to my room."

Syo gave a sigh of relief that struck me as odd. _Was he going out somewhere too? _"But anyways, where are you going out at this time?" He stiffened and scratched his head nervously. "W-well…" I frowned as I waited for him to answer. "U-umm…" My eyes glanced at Tokiya's form making his way here. "Syo, come on, I found another way." Syo spun around and looked at Tokiya. "O-okay."

I narrowed my eyes as they walked off. I went in and shut the door behind me. "Something is wrong with those three." A feeling of distrust made its way towards me as I began to doubt the three other butlers. "Are they to be trusted?" I muttered.

Making my way to my room, I picked up a feathered pen and sat down at my desk. I brought out my notebook and began to write:

_There are many things I have still had yet to know. My first few days as a butler, I have made many beautiful pieces of artwork in my cooking. Nanami-sama seems to enjoy them and that alone made me happy. _

I glanced at the ceiling and thought about what happened earlier.

_Ren was acting strange again today as well as Syo and Tokiya. I don't know if they can be trusted or not yet but I decided to play it out and see how it ends up. But getting back on the topic, I am having a good time here serving at the Nanami estate. I just wish that I had more time to write entries just as this one. _

_ -Hijirikawa Masato_

Setting down my feathered pen, I leaned back on my chair and stared at what I just wrote. My cheeks redden as I thought of this as a diary entry. "No, it's just a daily reminder of what I did today." I countered against myself. _That's called a diary Masato. _I shook my head and placed my journal back in my drawer.

I rested my head on the table and glanced at the feathered pen. "Will my experience here be a memorable one? One that I can record in my journal?" I turned my head away from the pen. _Or will it be something that could end with a terrible incident?_

* * *

Haruka's POV:

Walking up to the kitchen door, I pushed it open and poked my head in. "E-excuse me." Glancing around, I noticed that there was no one here. I frowned and entered the room. "That's strange; usually Hijirikawa-san is here decorating cakes. I wonder where he is." I shut the door and walked up to the counter where I spotted some cooking materials still out in the open.

My eyes lit up as I saw a finished white icing cake in the center of the mess. It was left blank on the top. A pastry bag filled with pink icing lay next to the cake and picked it up. "I should try and finish this for him." Holding the bag with both of my hands, I spelled out: _Butterfly _with it and drew a tiny miniature heart at the end of it.

"What are you doing?" I jumped as I heard the sudden voice and accidentally squeezed the pastry bag all over me. With my face dripping with pink icing, I stared at a shocked Masato. "O-oh! Hijirikawa-san…" He quickly went over to me and grabbed a small hand towel from a rack. "Nanami-sama, what were you doing with the cake?" I placed the bag back on the counter and looked at him. "W-well, I saw that you weren't finished with the cake, so I decided to help…"

I flinched as he pressed the towel on my cheek and began to wipe off the dripping icing. "You shouldn't play around with these." I hung my head and clenched my hands together. "I know. I'm sorry" He stared at me while wiping the remaining icing off. As he finished, he placed the towel at the edge of a sink. "I think I got it all." I glanced at him. "Th-thank you…" He narrowed his eyes and walked back to me. My eyes widened as he placed his index finger next to my ear and slowly slid it down.

"Wh-wha-" He leaned back and showed his finger to me. "There was still some icing next to your ear." I sighed and pressed my hand to my chest. "O-oh… that was it huh…" My heart was thumping in my chest. _Th-that was a real shocker. _Masato looked at the cake and softly smiled. "_Butterfly, _huh?"

I nodded and traced the letters above the cake. "Uh huh. After seeing the cake you made yesterday, it just got me thinking about it." He scratched the bridge of his nose and blushed slightly. "I-is that so…" I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Your cakes are the best!" Feeling a small burst of energy erupt from me, I walked over to the open window and looked out. "Hijirikawa-san, do you feel like your life is endangered here?"

Glancing back at him, I saw him put on a surprised face. "Why would you suddenly say that?" He walked over to me and I hung my head. "W-well…" He frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "No. I do not feel like any danger is going to befall me." My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Th-that's good…"

Not wanting to say anything else, I turned around and walked towards the door. "W-well, I'll see you after lunch time then?" His poker face was back and he nodded slightly. I smiled and closed the door behind me. "I shouldn't have asked him that question. I don't want to be jinxed later on."

Walking down the hall, I noticed that there was a new painting hung up on one side of the wall. I frowned as I stared at it. A blue butterfly was the close up and it was flying through a field of gravestones, the sky above it was painted with a dreary black. "I don't remember buying a painting like this…" I scrutinized at it some more and hesitatively touched the wing of the butterfly. "Still, why would a beautiful creature be painted with a sad scene like this one?"

Shaking my head in confusion, I decided to let it go and moved on. I jumped as I heard a loud crash coming from the next corner. I quickly ran over there. My hands flew up to my mouth as I saw a man laying face down on the ground. Running over to him, I knelt down and turned him over. "A-are you alright?"

He blinked opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. "Wh-who are you?" My eyes softened as I spoke. "I am-" I blinked as my vision got fuzzy. Rubbing my eyes, I looked back at the man and noticed that it was _Masato _who was lying on the ground. "H-Hijirikawa-san?!" _That was strange, the man before didn't look like him. _He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead. "Where is this place?"

My eyes widened as he looked around confused. "E-eh? Hijirikawa-san, you work here, remember?" He stared at me with a blank look. "I… do?" Tears suddenly poured out of my eyes. "You… forgotten?" He tilted his head. I quickly wiped the tears with my sleeve and helped him stand up. _C-could he have… amnesia? _I supported him as I steered him to the Doctor's Office. _No, he looked fine earlier… how could this have happened?_

* * *

Masato's POV:

I saw Nanami-sama shut the door behind her, leaving me with yet another question in my mind. _Why did she ask me such a question? _I shook my head and went over to the counter to clean up my mess. As I picked up the pastry bag, my eyes glanced at the cake that she wrote on. A smile appeared on my face. _She really loves butterflies, huh? _

Getting back on track, I wiped the counter top and placed a cover over the cake. I crossed my arms and nodded at another job well done. Opening the fridge up, I slid the cake into an empty spot, I closed the fridge after that.

A light breeze made its way into the kitchen and I glanced at the open window. Walking over there, I placed my hands on the latch and immediately noticed that something was wrong. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a man walk over to me. "Can I help you?" The man had multicolored eyes, he also wore a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. He looked at me. "What if I told you that I was going to hurt your little mistress?"

I frowned and felt my hands clench into fists. "What?" He narrowed his eyes and suddenly appeared right in front of me. I jerked back, letting go of the window latch. "That was your answer then?" he sneered and I immediately whipped out a thick kitchen knife. "I'm not as inexperienced as you thought." He whistled and stuffed his hands down his pockets. "I'm impressed; you seem to be better at close combat then Jinguiji." At the sound of his name I pressed the knife at his neck. "What? What about Jinguiji?" He grinned. "Ah, so that got your attention huh?"

I gritted my teeth and dug the knife deeper into his neck. "I-I've noticed him leaving after sun fall. Do you have a connection to that?" He shrugged and glared at me. "You don't seem to be experienced after all." I opened my mouth to object when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. My vision got fuzzy and I lowered the knife as I clutched my head. "Wha-what…" He held up a needle and frowned. "If I was a really killer, your mistress would've been killed already."

I fell on my knees and glared at him. "Wa-wait…" He glanced at me. "Don't worry; you'll only lose your memories for a short amount of time. They'll come back." After he said that, the man leaped out the window. I dropped the kitchen knife and fell on my side, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. I noticed a blue butterfly perched on the window sill as I lost conscious.

* * *

Haruka's POV:

I held his hand as the doctor took his data. "Well, nothing seems to be the matter. I've never heard of this drug before, but he'll get his memories back after he wakes up." My face lit up and I bowed my head to the doctor. "Ah, thank you!" The doctor smiled and went out of the room. I glanced at Masato and felt the uneasiness in my heart. _I jinxed myself. _

"E-eh?" Masato's eyes fluttered opened and I leaned in closer to him. "Hijirikawa-san! I'm glad your alright!" He looked at me and gave me a soft smile. "I… I'm glad you're not hurt." I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. "Huh?" He shook his head and exhaled. "Nothing."

I saw him turn his head and narrowed his eyes. I turned around and saw Ren leaning on the door frame. "Jinguiji-san." He frowned as he glanced at Masato. "He got you too huh?" Masato sat up and glared at Ren. "What do you know about this?" Ren said nothing as he left. Masato held a hand out. "Wait!" I placed my hand on his back. "Hijirikawa-san! You must rest!"

He gritted his teeth and sighed as he rested his head back on the pillow. I frowned and looked back at the door. "What did he mean when he said that?"

* * *

Masato's POV:

I went back to my room and sat at my desk. Taking out my journal and feather pen, I wrote but one sentence under the entry I made this morning:

_Something is going on here and I was involved in it._

* * *

**Suspenseee! *_* What do you guys think of this chapter? **

**If you guys haven't seen them out yet, my Knight and Superhero fics are now up! The titles are: _Feelings from the Heart _(Knights) and _Call my Name _(Superheroes) I hope you guys check them out! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Ren's Challenge**


	8. Ren's Challenge

**Ren's Challenge (Preview)**

Ren's POV:

"… You said he wouldn't get hurt." I spoke out roughly.

After witnessing Masato getting hurt, I couldn't bear to let this situation slide. After all, we _were _childhood friends; we've been through things that no one will believe even if we told them.

My trainer; Kurosaki Ranmaru, stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a frown slowly creepy up his face. Clearly he was not impressed with his results.

"Jinguiji, do you understand the consequences of not being on high alert?"

My hand clenched into a fist and it took all my willpower to not go berserk on him. "…Yes. But did you have to hurt Masa like that?"

My trainer said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at me. _I probably hit a nerve or something. _A smirk appeared on my lips as I crossed my own arms. "Didn't I tell you not to push him too hard? I mean, you and the others are getting way too rough on-"

Suddenly a pain shot through my stomach as Ranmaru jabbed me. My eyes widened as I let out a violent cough that shook my whole body. I wrapped my arms around my midsection and glared at him.

"Y-you-"

"Don't speak out of turn like that! Do you not realize the seriousness of all of this?! Being a butler is something to not take on lightly!" He gritted his teeth and spun around, his back facing me. "… It's a life of fighting for those who you hold dear to." ~~~

* * *

**... Yes I am ashamed of myself. I haven't updated in a long time and I probably made some of you guys mad. ;-; SORRY! I REALLY AM SORRY! But school just returned and I found myself being buried in a pile of work so my updates aren't going too smoothly. x.x I'll try my best though! So don't think of this story as to being discontinued!**

**Now on to another set of news; if you guys have been following my stories for the past few months then you must have heard about "Silent Heartbeat" right? Well... IT IS NOW RETURNING! I've remade it so that there is an actual good plot! So be sure to look out for it! :D**

**Sorry for the inconvenience! ;( **


End file.
